Liquid filter bags are used in liquid filtration process. Liquids, such as water, containing solid contaminants are introduced into a liquid filter bag in a liquid filtration process. The liquid flows through the liquid filter bag's filtration media. The liquid filter bag's filtration media captures the solid contaminants, so the liquid emerging through the liquid filter bag's filtration media is cleaner than the liquid entering the liquid filter bag. Liquid filter bags come in a number of standardized sizes designed to fit within housings of a corresponding size. Liquid filter bags are constructed of different filtration media designed to filter solid contaminants of a predetermined size.
It is desired to provide enhancements to a liquid filter bag that improve the lifespan and efficiency of a liquid filter bag.